<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Privacy by munbun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246921">Privacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/munbun/pseuds/munbun'>munbun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/munbun/pseuds/munbun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's boyfriend convinces him to ditch the open air tent set up. Arthur is thoroughly rewarded for his compliance.</p><p>Roughly AU, basically if anything didn't go to shit quite so hard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Privacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Desya is a Russian immigrant who crossed paths with the Van Der Lindes after his old gang was torn to pieces. He found a home with the Van Der Lindes, and soon enough, a family as well. After more or less falling in love with Arthur at first sight, the two cautiously pursue a relationship together, with Desya helping Arthur past his old heart breaks and confusion over his sexuality.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tent is quiet and warm. Desya finally convinced Arthur to get around to changing the set up, so now, with the lantern out, they finally had some privacy. Sure, they couldn’t stand and stretch in the morning, and getting dressed was a tangle of limbs, but that was fine. It was more than fine.</p><p>It meant Desya could run his hands over Arthur’s chest now, feel how his skin dipped under his fingertips. Hear how Arthur drew in a soft breath at the press of Desya’s fingernails. It meant that as Desya kissed the back of Arthur’s neck, the heat that rose in Arthur’s face was his, and his alone.</p><p>Arthur stayed quiet as Desya’s hand wandered further down his chest, feeling the hard muscles under skin. The lines of his ribs were disconcerting, but Desya pushed thoughts of Arthur’s illness out of mind. It was just a little cold, it would pass soon enough. Arthur’s breathing was already coming hard as Desya’s hand reached his waistband, and Desya could almost taste the silent whine in Arthur’s chest when his hand stopped short. Desya pressed a soothing kiss to Arthur’s shoulder, and spoke against his skin.</p><p>“Do you want to?”<br/>“..do you?”</p><p>Desya paused for just a moment longer, and Arthur took the chance to roll over and face him. In the light that filtered through the canvas, Desya could barely make out Arthur’s eyes. They were bright and soft as a herd of sheep on a summer’s day, and though there was no color in the darkness, Desya could feel the heat of the sunburst in Arthur’s gaze. He leaned in to kiss him, and Arthur leaned into the kiss with a reserved hunger.</p><p>Saving words for later, Desya pushed Arthur flat against their shared bed. He moved into Arthur’s lap- keeping hunched over so his head didn’t brush the canvas and alert the others to what might be happening. Arthur’s hands found his hips, firm and steadying, as Desya began to grind down. He drew in a sharp breath, biting his lip before any sound could escape, as the pleasure of friction shot up his spine. Arthur seemed to be in a similar state, face visibly flushed, even in the low light. He lifted a hand off Desya’s waist to bite two of his fingers, eyes closing as his hips jerked up against his lover’s.</p><p>What Desya lacked in experience, he made up for in enthusiasm. When the slow rock of their hardening lengths against one another through thin layers of fabric became too boring, Desya pulled Arthur’s underwear down his hips. Arthur lifted his hips helpfully, and with little inhibition, Desya slid back to be eye-level with his boyfriend’s cock. He wrapped a hand around his base and kissed along the underside, tongue dragging over sensitive skin and veins. Arthur groaned breathlessly, his leg shifting beside Desya, and Desya smiled, despite himself. He did that. If Arthur gave them away, it would be his fault.</p><p>Riding high on pride, Desya wrapped his mouth around the head of Arthur’s cock. It was a struggle to get used to the sensation of having his mouth perpetually full, and once or twice Desya was disturbed by the fresh, animalistic part of his brain begging him to bite down on flesh. Harder yet was it to keep from making too much noise- every hint of suction threatened to give them away. Wrapping a fist around his own throbbing length, Desya was tempted to throw caution to the wind and see how loud he could get Arthur- hadn’t they all heard Dutch and Hosea reading at some point, and Ruby and Javier fucking like alley cats? Who would be surprised that Arthur was finally getting some well deserved head from his boyfriend?</p><p>But no, Desya kept quiet. This moment was between them. It was finally somewhat private, instead of rushed grinding on hunting trips and tense, breathy handjobs in the middle of the night. Desya would do it right. When he dared to bob his head deeper, eyes screwed up against the sensation of Arthur’s cock hitting the back of his throat, Arthur kicked his heel into the bed next to Desya, back arching as his voice threatened to break free. Desya pulled back, granting both Arthur and his jaw a reprieve. He shifted onto his side, working both himself and Arthur with measured, quick strokes. Arthur took the chance to pant, his breath wheezing slightly with every draw, and reach down to tangle his fingers in his lover’s hair.</p><p>“Dez..” he muttered, eyes glossy with want. Desya licked his lips, and flashed a grin when he felt Arthur twitch in his hand at the sight.</p><p>Arthur’s fingers pulled at his hair, and he didn’t resist. Lips wrapped back around his head, Desya kept sucking, eyes locked on Arthur’s. He squeezed around his base rhythmically, thumb teasing at his underside. He could feel his gut tightening with the pleasure, even though Arthur hadn’t even touched him once. The air in the tent was thick with bated breath, and sweat trickled down the groove of Desya’s spine. He could hear the hitch in Arthur’s breath, and each tug of his fingers in his hair had Desya choking back whines. Arthur kept pulling harder, and Desya kept riding higher to his peak, when suddenly heat burst forth in Desya’s mouth, and he realized with a start that Arthur was coming, unable to properly signal his release to give Desya a warning.</p><p>Arthur groaned through gritted teeth, and Desya quickly got over his momentary confusion, swallowing the thick fluid that pulsed into his mouth. He stared at Arthur as he came undone, head tipped back, hands curled in fists. Desya pulled off Arthur’s cock as he came as well, pressing his mouth against his arm and breathing hard as he spilled over his hand, hips twitching into his fist.</p><p>Arthur slipped down from the elbow he’d propped himself up on, wheezing, coughing a couple times, shallow. Desya dragged his tongue over Arthur’s tip one last time, eliciting a shudder, and sat up, cleaning his hand off on a spare kerchief. Whoever's it was would be discovered with mild amusement and disgust in the morning. For now, he moved closer, settling back down beside Arthur, resting a hand on his chest, feeling his hammering heartbeat.</p><p>“..We need walls,” is all Arthur said, voice weak and raspy.<br/>“Hotels exist,” Desya tossed out, with an air of satisfaction.</p><p>Arthur slid an arm around Desya and pulled him close, and Desya tucked his head under Arthur’s chin, right where he belonged. Though sweat made their skin stick and the night was heavy and hot, they held one another through the night, sleeping peacefully. The lack of nightmares was a welcome change to both.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>